galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ingoff
Ingoff TL A AL 5 Carbon based , RDRS Consumers , Aqua Breathers , Oceanic life form, BaPhy 1 The Ingoff were discovered on a GWC 4F world in the Andromeda galaxy (Region 3 ) by Cook Balls deployed from an LDP . (Part of the Andromeda Mapping project ) The planet (renamed "Ingoff World " )was a prime candidate for colonization as it was a Gardenworld with a rich Bioshpehre . The LDP did not detect any artificial energies, and observed no signs of a civilization and deployed Cook Balls for a more detailed survey. Since the planet was completely water covered, and rich in aquatic life, the Cook Balls failed to detect the higher neuro impulse activity usually associated with sentient life.The Ingoff however did notice and observe the Cook Ball activity. The LDP reported the discovery of a suitable Gardenworld for potential colonization without sentient life. The Science Corps send out the Explorer USE Vandyr , to evaluate the planet for BoCA . The USE Vandyr made first contact with the Ingoff. Ingoff leaders approached the ship and technically it was the Ingoff who initiated first contact. It was found that the Ingoff were indeed sentient but due to their environment never developed a real civilization (the important step of discovering fire and thus making the first steps towards discovering metals was never made) But they did use simple stone tools. The Ingoff communicate via electro impulses using organs similar to the Sach's organ of Terran electric eels , but with a high control over modulation. The language is very similar to the Morse code , consiting of long and short impulses. It was found that the Ingoff were quite capable of understanding the concept of visitors from other places and were able to understand math. The Ingoff were discovered in 4001 and made a request to join the Union to become more developed. Biologically they are somewhat related to fish. They are not amphibious, as there is no dry land on their world (not even ice) They however developed a species wide community with leaders. Their political / civic system is based on chosen commnity leaders that in turn come together in council like sessions. They have two genders, where the female lays eggs and the rising of the young is a community task. The average Ingoff Community consists of 100 -150 individuals. (Originally) 1 The Ingoff were accepted as Union Member #3991 . The first Ingoff leaving their world after completing Union School took another 200 years. (in 4203) The Ingoff are BaPhy 1 in size but due to their nature somewhat limited. While Water suits and Voice Boxes allow them to interact and travel, only a few truly want to stay out of an water environment for long. To find Ingoff on planets or places without oceans is very rare, similar rare is it to find them in the Armed Forces (Only about 20,000 have ever applied for the Navy) They do eagerly serve their 22 month , but usually at places where they can spend time in open water. Almost all Ingoff are employed by Aqua Agriculture companies, which is also the main industry on their home world. The last Union census counted about 12 billion Ingoff. There is a Class B space port on their home world and there are now seven Underwater cities. 1 With Union membership, their communities grew and some developed into large cities. Category:Sentient Species